


Auld Acquaintance

by ItsaVikingThing



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auld Lang Syne, Everybody Lives, F/F, I'm still figuring all this out, So please bear with me!, this is a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing
Summary: Rachel and Chloe left Arcadia Bay in pursuit of their dreams. Living in LA, Chloe thinks she's outdistanced her past until a note from an old friend gets her wondering about her future.





	1. Should Auld Acquaintance be Forgot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! I give you the gift of my awkward prose!

#####  December 23rd, 2013 

It's been nearly six years since Chloe Price last saw Max Caulfield, but there she is grinning up at Chloe through a mess of brown hair and freckles and blue, blue eyes. Chloe's heart pounds angrily, and that's making _her_ angry, because Jesus, it shouldn't be a big deal. It's not a big deal. It's just a photograph. 

Well, it's a Christmas card. On the front is a selfie of Max, three-quarter profile and peering up at the camera, indecently cheerful. Chloe's hands don't shake even slightly as she opens the card and reads:

_Merry Christmas, Chloe!_

_I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get in touch. No excuses, I'm a loser. I promise you won't have to wait so long next time, though._

_Well, my big surprise for you is that I'm back in Arcadia Bay, attending Blackwell Academy! The big surprise for me was finding out you'd moved to LA months ago._

_So rude, Chloe!_

_I'm seriously glad you made it out of the Bay and are out there following your dreams, even if it does mean I don't get to see you again. At least, not as soon as I'd hoped. But you deserve to be nothing other than happy. And I know whatever you're doing now, you're going to be awesome! Now go be the Chloe you want to see in the world!_

_XOMAXO_

The first thought that escapes the storm of emotion raging in Chloe's mind is that Max is still an irredeemably cheesy dork. She finds herself snickering even as her vision blurs.

The next thought is one she doesn't want to look at too closely, but smoking by herself in this tiny apartment makes it hard to avoid. Ever since Rachel got the offer of a modelling gig and they blew out of Arcadia together, Chloe's been mostly focused on supporting Rachel and on surviving day-to-day. The money from that first job made it possible for them to get this place, but it couldn't last forever. Rachel's getting her name out there, she's even been on TV! As an extra, but still...there's no doubt in Chloe's mind that Rachel's going to make it. It's just a question of time.

Which means that it's Chloe who has had to step up, be the breadwinner. Take care of the little woman, and all the other cliches she likes to wind Rach up with. Sure she's waitressing, something she vowed she'd never do, and, yeah, the hours suck, but it's good to feel needed. It's good to be there for Rachel, to have her back. It's not easy, though. It feels like she hardly gets to see Rachel and Chloe's so beat down after work she's rarely in the mood to party these days. She'd be perfectly content to snuggle on the couch and watch dumb movies, but Rachel's got to get out there and network. How else is she going to _star_ in dumb movies one day? It can be frustrating, but...but getting out of Arcadia, with Rachel! That _is_ the dream, right? And distance has made it easier to maintain peace with Joyce and at least some kind of detente with David. Mainly by virtue of not talking to him ever. But, still! Chloe's lucky to have this much. She doesn't need anything else.

Right?

Another thought loops around and runs through all the others: she really misses Max.

Rachel doesn't make it home until too many cigarettes later. She breezes into the... _their_ apartment on a wave of perfume and irrepressible energy.

"Ugh, remind me again why I thought joining an improv troupe would be a good idea? You'd think it would possible to put on a show without so much _drama_...Hello, by the way"

She dumps her bag on the counter, knocking over Max's card, then dumps herself onto both the couch and Chloe, leaning in for a kiss. It's an all too brief moment before Rachel's leaning away, nose wrinkling.

"Whoah, smoke much? Chloe, you know we're on a budget, here. I thought we talked about cutting back?" Rachel pauses, concerned as she takes in Chloe's tension, her silence. "Hey. Bad day at the restaurant? What's going on with you?"

Chloe sighs, leans into Rachel, placing her head on her shoulder and lets her warmth and scent wash over her. Rachel puts her arm around Chloe, pulls her closer and kisses her head. "Talk to me. What's up?"

"It's...nothing. Really. Just...overthinking things again." Rachel huffs, impatient, and Chloe knows there's no avoiding this now, so: "You remember me telling you about Max?"

"Once or twice. A day. For years." Rachel's tone is dry, but not withering. She settles, waiting.

"She sent me a Christmas card. It's weird...I mean, I guess it was partly a flashback to youth and...my dad. Never thought I'd actually hear from her again, y'know? And it just...I'm still processing, I guess.

Rachel squeezes her, kisses her again. "Where is this Grinchian object?"

"Counter." After hours of smoking and thinking and pacing and thinking and waiting and thinking it's nice to just sink into Rachel. Chloe gets one more squeeze, then Rachel's up and hunting for the card.

Chloe always misses Rachel when she isn't close, but at least she finally feels like she can think more clearly. Until, that is, Rachel picks up the card, flicks it open, snorts, then tears it in two and drops the pieces on the counter.

"She has no idea how much she hurt you, Chloe. She doesn't get to decide to waltz back into your life via a fucking greetings card! Sh-she doesn't deserve to know you!"

It takes Chloe a moment to realise why Rachel looks and sounds so defensive. But her shin hurts from hitting the coffee table when she stood up too quickly and her hands are fists and she can _hear_ her teeth grinding. "What the fuck, Rach?"

"Oookay, maybe that was a bit abrupt?" Rachel's smile is tentative, hands conciliatory.

Chloe feels like an asshole and manages to unclench her fists. Can't quite let go of the anger, though. Rachel comes to her, takes her hands, smile more confident, more Rachel-like. "You're here, with me. Living the dream, right?"

Rachel waves a hand to encompass the tiny apartment with its peeling paint and rescue furniture. Chloe manages a weak chuckle. "Yup, livin' large in LA!"

Rachel kisses her then, pressing close and making Chloe gasp. This time she doesn't pull away, not until she feels the tension shift in Chloe. "Forget Max Caulfield. Be here with me."

Chloe lets herself be dragged into the bedroom, lets herself forget everything outside its walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to brutally eviscerate my many mistakes in the comments! It's the only way I'll learn...


	2. Mony a Weary Fit

#####  Christmas 2013

They're both broke, stuck in a tiny apartment and their turkey dinner is microwaved. It's easily the best Christmas Chloe's had since her dad died.

Joyce calls and they manage to talk for almost ten minutes without things getting awkward. Chloe's slightly proud of herself, particularly since Rachel's spent the last few minutes making faces at her. Chloe's a rock, though. No cracks in her composure.

"So you'll never guess who's become a regular at the diner again?"

"Oh, mom, is this another Elvis-sighting? 'Cause I’ve heard from a number of sources that he has in fact left the building."

As Rachel's eyes cross and her face contorts into a particularly gruesome configuration, Chloe snorts and quickly covers the phone. "Quit messing up your meal ticket."

Rachel mouths "So mean!" and resorts to pouting.

"-ine Caulfield. She's a student at Blackwell, now."

"Max, never Maxine." Chloe corrects automatically.

Rachel raises an eyebrow, watches more attentively now.

Joyce laughs. "Well! I guess she did write to you, then. I'm glad you two are reconnecting.

"I wouldn't go that far. She wrote. I haven't written back." _Yet._ She feels her shoulders tense, turns away from Rachel. Turns back, eyes rolling, when Rachel throws a cushion at her.

Joyce's tone softens. "Chloe. I know it's been a long time. I...don't think Max has had it all easy the last couple of years. She's reaching out. Just...give her a chance, okay?"

Chloe groans. "Whatever. Look, I better go. Rachel's getting antsy. You know she needs constant attention."

Joyce snorts, but Rachel's perfectly still and silent.

"Okay, Chloe. Merry Christmas. Love to Rachel."

"Merry Christmas, mom."

Chloe hangs up and feels weirdly defensive looking at Rachel's solemn face. "What?"

Rachel sighs. "Oh, Chloe." She sounds sad, if anything, which makes Chloe feel worse. Then Rachel sits up and juts out her chin. "I hereby declare this a drama-free zone. There will be no mention of any person or persons injurious to good feeling, on pain of summary banishment from this couch. Furthermore, cuddles. I demand cuddles immediately."

Rachel maintains a severe expression, but her arms are open and her eyes are twinkling again. Chloe feels a little guilty, a little relieved but mostly just happy to oblige. After all, it's a good time to cuddle and laugh. There'll be other times for more serious talk.

##### February 20th 2014

"Max!"

It's not the first nightmare that's torn Chloe out of sleep, not even the first time she's woken Rachel. But this time Rachel's sleepy confusion gives way to something colder as she twists round to face Chloe.

"Jesus. She's giving you nightmares, now? I knew it was a bad idea, getting in touch with her again."

Chloe shivers, aware of sweat cooling on her body. Doesn't really think before she says, "No, it was Jefferson. He was...he had Max. Shit!"

But Rachel's turning away, movements stiff.

Chloe groans and flops back onto the bed, still trying to shake off the nightmare. She's had a few along similar lines, ever since they first got word of the felon formerly known as Mark Jefferson. The press made a thing about the famous photographer brought down by an anonymous tip. Like there was something cute about that nightmare.

Chloe knows they've both wondered what might have happened if they hadn't gotten out of Arcadia when they did. Since Rachel's the one who actually knew Jefferson, Chloe's willing to wait until she feels ready to talk about it.

But the nightmares have been making that resolve much harder. They don’t happen too often, but they’re the most vivid and terrifying dreams she’s ever had. She sees Rachel drugged, helpless. Dead. She’s seen herself die, too, gunned down by Jefferson and she’s never even met the asshole.

She's managed to avoid telling Rachel any of this. Until now.

Chloe takes a few moments to collect herself.

"Hey. It was just a bad dream. Sorry to bring up, uh, y'know. That stuff."

Rachel turns back to her, sighs. "I'm not trying to be a bitch. I know it was just a nightmare." She scoots closer and Chloe gratefully puts her arm around her, presses close.

"Ew! You're all sweaty and gross." But she doesn't pull away.

"It's hella gross how much I love you." Chloe cringes as soon the words leave her mouth, wonders what the fuck is happening with her brain.

Rachel laughs. "Smooth."

"Search your feelings, Amber. You know you love it."

Rachel's quiet for a while and Chloe feels calm reclaim her body. "Chloe? We've got a great future ahead of us. I just want to leave the past in the past. Please?"

Chloe would be happy to never think about Jefferson ever again, if only her subconscious could get with the program.

Max is a different story, of course. Chloe still isn’t sure how to go about talking to her, though, so beyond a few messages conveyed through Joyce, she hasn’t really got in touch with her at all. And until she’s figured out what to do, there’s no point going into it with Rachel.

"Okay. We can do that. But if you ever want to talk about any of this stuff? I've got your back. Always."

Rachel snuggles in closer. "Sure. I know."

The nightmares fade away after a while. They never talk about them again.

##### March 11th 2014

Rachel's phone ringing wakes them both at too-fucking-early. Chloe grunts and burrows back under the blankets while Rachel takes the call in the other room.

When Chloe finally emerges she finds coffee, granola (Rachel's), Pop-Tarts (Chloe's) and a wild-eyed Rachel waiting for her. Strewn around the room are enough cosmetics and appliances to stock a boutique.

"Morning?" she croaks.

"Morning! Happy Birthday!" Rachel swoops in for a kiss. "Now, shut up and ask me about the phone call."

"There was a phone call?" Chloe yawns, then yelps as a mug of coffee is shoved into her hands.

"Evil! Shut up again. It was Derek! You remember, that producer I met at that New Year's party?"

Chloe remembers Rachel ditching her for the party, citing the need to network. Chloe had seen in the new year with smoke and Netflix.

"Well, he had a model drop out of a shoot for a TV commercial. And he called me to see if I could fill in! God, Chlo this could be it! It's a big opportunity, the sort we aspiring models kill for. Well, maybe sell an organ on the black market for. Possibly even our own...I'm rambling. Ah! Chloeeeee!"

Chloe laughs, allows herself to be grabbed and tries to stabilise a giddy Rachel. "Dude, that's amazing! You're amazing!"

Rachel pulls away a little. "The only thing is, it's happening today and it's going to be a night shoot. Pretty much puts paid to our plans for your birthday."

Chloe would be lying if she said that didn't cause a pang, but. "This is what we're here for. There's no way you're saying no to this. We can tear shit up another time!"

Rachel smiles, maybe a little sheepish. "Well, I figured you'd feel that way. So I already said yes. I mean, Derek needed an answer right away."

"Right. Of course. Yeah, totally the only call you could make!" Rachel's already returned to the task of organising herself for the shoot. Chloe shuffles over to the kitchen counter and contemplates a Pop-Tart.

"Hey." Rachel comes back to her, grabs her free hand. "I'm sorry about tonight. I'll make it up to you." Her voice becomes a little huskier. "I promise."

"Don’t make promises you can’t keep!" Chloe grins, squeezes Rachel's fingers. "You're going to be awesome."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Obviously!" She laughs, kisses Chloe and returns to her manic preparations, before tearing out in a plume of perfume.

Chloe finds she doesn’t have much appetite for breakfast.

#####  June 8th 2014

Work sucks more than usual today. Seems like every other customer is some fussy asshole. It's got nothing to do with Chloe being in a bad mood today. Or this week. Or this last month or so.

It's certainly got nothing to do with how little she gets to see Rachel these days. Between acting classes, endless auditions, networking and even the odd paying gig there hasn't been much Rachel and Chloe time lately. And really, being with Rachel is the only thing that keeps her from losing her shit and breaking the coffee pot over some smug prick's head most days.

Chloe sighs and checks the clock. Right. Just a couple more hours without inflicting grievous bodily harm and she can get out of here. Then wait for Rach to get back from...yoga night? Some shit like that.

Things start to look up when Mitch tells Chloe she can leave a little early if she'll take out the trash before she goes. So, of course, the bag splits before she's taken two steps out the door. "Ah, this is bullshit! Fuck you, bag!"

She hears a snort of laughter, turns to see a customer smoking at the mouth of the alley. She's an older woman, dark-haired, lean and sporting a badass phoenix tattooed on her right forearm. The woman smiles sympathetically. "Sorry. I'm sure you'll get the better of it in the end."

Chloe snorts. "Right. Does not know who it's fucking with."

The woman laughs again. Chloe ducks back into the kitchen and grabs a pair of gloves. She rolls up her sleeves and gets to the business of corralling errant trash.

”Hey, nice ink. Where’d you get it done?”

They get talking tattoos as Chloe finishes cleaning up and the woman finishes her cigarette. Turns out the woman's a tattoo artist by trade and Chloe finds herself growing enthusiastic talking about some of the things she'd like to get done in the future. When she mentions that she designed her sleeve, the woman surprises her.

"Ever thought about getting into the business?"

Chloe starts to rub her neck, remembers the gross gloves just in time. "Uh, well, I dunno. Never really thought about it. Haven't really done any sketches in a while." 

The woman checks her phone, winces. "Sorry, I need to get back inside. The boyfriend beckons. But, if you're interested in getting some work done, or getting into the work side of things yourself, swing by the store sometime." She fishes a card out of her pocket and hands it over. "I'm Alexis, by the way."

They shake and Chloe finds her first honest smile of the day. "Chloe. And thanks, seriously. I'll definitely head round."

Alexis waves and walks away. Chloe stows the card carefully in her wallet, gets changed and heads home. She can't wait to tell Rachel about this when she gets back.

##### September 21st 2014

Chloe's in the zone, actually pretty pleased with how this drawing's coming out. With any luck she'll have it finished by the time Rachel gets back.

It's taken a lot of time to get to the point where she feels like maybe she doesn't always entirely suck. It's become a passion, an obsession almost. She sketches anything and everything now, whenever she's got spare time and material to work with. And she's getting better.

And for whatever reason she still can't quite figure out, Alexis seems to like her. Seems to believe in her. She spends quite a bit of time at the store now, chatting to Alexis and Andre and some of the customers. Doing odd jobs around the place. Alexis has been blunt about the fact that Chloe's a long way from being ready for an apprenticeship. But she's been helping her _get_ ready. And now Chloe's building a portfolio. Soaking up everything she can at the store. Chloe Price is _earning_ her place.

It's helped put some things in perspective, too. She's been avoiding dealing with Max. Oh, they've exchanged numbers and a few texts here and there. But it's been easy to find excuses to put off having a real conversation, particularly when Max has proven so patient. The truth is, though, that Chloe's dreaded seeing Max, talking to her. Hearing all about her photography and her plans then admitting that she hasn't been following any kind of dreams. She's just been following Rachel.

Maybe Chloe doesn't have the talent to become a star. Not like Rachel. Or Max. But for the first time in a long time she feels like she's got a shot at doing something she can be proud of. If she can keep from screwing things up, of course.

Rachel gets back early and Chloe's not quite done, so she doesn't look up until she feels Rachel lean over shoulder and plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, you! How's the starving artist?"

"Is that take-out I smell? Huh, whaddya know, I actually am starving."

Rachel laughs. "So what else is new?"

Chloe starts clearing up her mess while Rachel unwraps dinner. "Well, work sucked hard. But some of the designs are really coming together. Alexis says I'm ready to start building a proper portfolio. I'll need to gouge into the savings for supplies, but I think I can make it work."

Rachel's still not earning steadily, but when she does land a job it usually pays pretty well. They're not exactly rich, but they're a long way from desperate these days. Of course, they talked about finding a new place to live as a priority but Chloe figures they can make an exception here.

Rachel makes a face. "Hmm. Might want to hold fire on that. It's great that you're doing this. Really. But, it's not very practical right now. Once I'm earning steadily, you can do anything you want. But you can't give up a steady job for something you...well, it's just not practical right now."

Rachel doesn't make eye contact, busying herself more than is really required for the business of putting burritos onto plates. Chloe can't help it, feels the heat rising inside her. She grates out, "Something you...what?"

"Nothing. I think we just need to be careful. They're called savings for a reason, right?" Rachel smiles, but Chloe finds herself suddenly incapable of letting something important slip away.

"Answer the question, Rachel."

Rachel sighs, but she faces Chloe squarely. "Chloe. You've barely drawn in years. And you’ll be basically working two jobs, one of which will actually cost you money. I'm not saying this to be shitty, but you know it might not work out."

Chloe can't really hide how much that hurts. "Jesus, Rach. I know it's going to take a lot of work..." 

"And Alexis _seems_ nice, but she's got you over there sweeping and cleaning at all hours. Unpaid. I mean, she's basically exploiting you..."

"She's _teaching_ me. She's actually doing me a huge fucking favour, which you'd understand if you'd taken even a few minutes to give a shit about m-my career."

"Career? Chloe, please, you get whims like this every few months. Sooner or later you'll realise this isn't for you. I'm actually trying to help here. Besides, when I..."

Chloe's looming over Rachel now and she _does not_ want this, at all. But she finds the words pouring out anyway. "When you make it? Then, what? I can quit being a waitress and spend _all_ day pining for you at home? You want to keep me like some kind of fucking pet, huh?"

"That's not fair! You know I don't... God, I'm sorry okay?" Rachel's shaking a little. Chloe wants to say she's sorry, wants to hold her. She can't seem to cross the few inches between them, though.

"How can you not get how much this means to me? I've always been..."

"Chloe! Stop. Look, this all came out wrong. I was just worried about you. Forget I said all that shit. If this is what you want, you know I'll support you." Rachel reaches out, takes Chloe's fist in her hands. "We'll figure it all out, okay? Let's not fight anymore. Please?"

Chloe struggles for breath, tries to open her hand and keep her mouth shut. She's not sure she trusts it right now.

Which is when Joyce calls, no doubt responding to some kind of maternal telepathy. Chloe breaks away from Rachel, answers the phone.

"Hey, mom, hang on a minute." She covers the phone, glares at Rachel. "We're so not done with this."

Rachel nods, spreads her hands. "Okay. Okay, I know."

By the time she’s finished talking to Joyce, she’s much calmer. The rest of the evening passes with little tension, mostly because Rachel’s at her most Rachel, charming and irresistible. They’re okay. They’ll figure things out. They’re going to be okay.

Chloe doesn’t really sleep that night.

##### October 11th, 2014

It's the first chance they've had in weeks to get lunch together. Rachel's found a really nice restaurant, too.

Chloe knows she's fucked as soon as she sees the place.

Rachel's a little subdued, but she's rarely looked more beautiful. 

”I’m not really sure what to say.”

Chloe nods jerkily. She folds her arms, tires to quell the mutinous nerves and muscles thrumming throughout her body. “I think the words you're looking for are: 'We’re through'.” It comes out harsher than she intended. A little.

Rachel flinches. “Chloe, I…you know I care about you. A lot. But, we’re just…it’s not working.” She pauses, sighs. “We can still be friends.”

Chloe laughs, half-turns away. She tears off her beanie, rubs her scalp furiously. She doesn’t scream, mainly because they’re in public. Probably why Rachel wanted to do this here.

Rachel fiddles with a napkin. Chloe sucks in a breath. Another. “Right. Sure.” She meets Rachel’s wary eyes with a caustic smile.

“So, our problems stop being problems when we stop fucking?”

Rachel looks away. “That’s unfair, Chloe. God! I can’t talk to you when you’re like this.”

”You _never_ talk when something’s wrong. That’s a lot of why we’re here now.” Chloe’s hand slams down on the table, jerking Rachel’s eyes back to her. Other people's, too. “You think I don’t know this is fucked?”

”Chloe! Chill!” Rachel darts a nervous glance around.

Chloe hates that. Hates even more the note of pleading that enters her voice. “Maybe I thought we’d try to figure this out. Actually talk about things, when they get bad? I…shit! I love you, Rach.”

Rachel’s shaking her head, gathering her things. “I’m sorry. This isn’t what I want.”

Something splinters in Chloe. She reaches across the table, but doesn’t touch Rachel. “Don’t leave. Not like this.” Now Chloe’s the one looking anywhere but at Rachel’s face.

Some relief when she sits back down. Takes Chloe’s hand, very gently. “I am sorry. I don’t want to lose you, Chlo. But…”

”I know.” Chloe reclaims her hand, scrubs at her eyes. The anger isn’t really gone, it's just playing in a minor key. “So, what now?”

They talk, more-or-less calmly, about mundane things like where Rachel’s going to live now, how they’ll divide the few things they jointly own. It’s not long before the physical details of their break-up are all neatly laid out. Chloe excuses herself to smoke and maybe cry a little.

When she gets back, the bill’s been paid and Rachel’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This all took way longer than I thought it would to wrestle into shape, but one advantage of not announcing a schedule is that you'll never know that this is really late. Um. That logic might not stand up to scrutiny, now that I think about it...
> 
> My own flailing efforts here make me appreciate all the more the people who produce quality prose on a regular basis. A tip of the beanie to you all.
> 
> And thank you very much for reading. If it's not too presumptuous of me, I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. A Cup o' Kindness Yet

It's another New Year's Eve and Chloe is ready to party. And by party, she means climb under a blanket and hide until the world kindly fucks off.

The last couple of months have not been the best.

The only thing keeping Chloe from losing it completely has been working on her portfolio. It's been hard, finding the energy to pick up a pen sometimes, but Chloe needs _something_ to throw herself into. Something to keep her out of her own churning thoughts.

Alexis has helped. She's been a good friend, better than Chloe deserves. But even though she's been a shoulder to cry on and a kick up the ass as needed, she's got a business, a boyfriend, a life. She can't really be expected to take care of a moping teenager. Shit. A moping twenty-year-old.

Joyce has been great, too. Surprisingly so. They've had some really good talks, actually bonded a little. She suggested that Chloe move back home, of course, but didn't take it too hard when Chloe refused. Truth is, she was tempted. LA has been a lonely place without Rachel, but even at her lowest she can't deal with the prospect of sharing space with David again. So she's toughing it out, here in LA.

Not that she feels tough. When she isn't miserable, she just feels hollow. Anger's been a familiar friend for most of her life, but even anger doesn't come calling much these days.

She hasn't seen Rachel since she moved out.

Rachel said she thought it would best if they gave each other space for a while, and Chloe knows it's true, even if it's hard. Maybe _because_ it's so hard. Hard to avoid texting or dialling when she's feeling low. Hard to let go.

There's a part of her, getting bigger all the time, that thinks she'll never see Rachel again. They're on diverging paths now.

There’s a part of her that thinks maybe they always have been.

It's thoughts like these that have Chloe trying to make her excuses to avoid Alexis' New Year's Eve party. The problem with Alexis being her only friend for the last couple of months, though, is that she knows Chloe’s excuses are bullshit.

So here she is hovering on the threshold of Alexis's surprisingly spacious apartment, already feeling anxious as the sounds of people laughing and drinking meet her. The place is full of artists, musicians, cool-looking people. The vibe is warm and inviting.

She so does not belong here.

Alexis hugs her. "Hey, Chloe. Glad you could make it!"

"Hey, Alexis. Uh, I just wanted to swing by and say hi. Don’t think I’ll stick around. I'd just bring down the atmosphere."

Alexis pounces on her, yanks her inside with a menacing gleam in her eye. "You're not getting out of here that easy. C'mon Chloe, you can’t keep hiding from the world. Besides, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Oh, god, you're not trying to set me up are you?" Chloe blurts, panic in her voice.

Alexis laughs. "Relax, it's just my friend, Nicole. She runs a gallery near here, but she teaches art classes, too. It's something you should think about trying. Hey, Nic!" Alexis steers her towards a clump of people in one corner of the room. 

A tall blonde woman, presumably Nicole, turns away from the man she's talking to, smiling at Alexis.

Alexis starts with introductions, but Chloe's immediately distracted by the diminutive figure hovering nervously near the others. She's younger than the rest, kinda scruffy looking, clenching a coke in one hand and the strap of her satchel in the other. Chloe's mind must be playing tricks on her, because it's impossible, but she sort of looks like...

"Max?"

Two blue, very wide, very _blue_ eyes lock onto hers. A smile surfaces on a sea of freckles. "Chloe?"

Chloe's mind shuts down. Her mouth takes over.

"Get your ass over here, Caulfield. Now!" Chloe points at the ground in front of her, face stern. As Max shuffles towards her, Chloe's vaguely aware of the confusion among the other guests, the look of alarm on probably-Nicole's face, Alexis' concern.

Irrelevant.

Max is in front of her, peering up nervously until Chloe’s lips twitch, an answering grin blossoms on Max's face and then she’s wrapped around Chloe, squeezing the air out of her lungs and Chloe's answering embrace is making Max's ribs creak.

Chloe didn't even know how badly she'd needed this hug until she feels months of tension begin to ease out of her. Max is small and warm and fits so neatly into Chloe and she's actually, impossibly _here_.

"Damn, it's good to see you."

Max giggles, eases up on the pressure and pulls away a little. "Hey, Chloe."

Max is still smiling and she's looking at Chloe like...actually, Chloe's not sure anyone's ever looked at her quite like that before. She suddenly wishes she'd put some actual effort into her appearance tonight. Then she realises that this is maybe not an appropriate thought. Then she realises that Max is still standing very close, and is she _smirking_?

Chloe's mind shuts down again.

"Uh, so...like. You...uh..."

Fuck! Her mouth's stopped working, too!

Alexis coughs theatrically, and Chloe's grateful for the distraction. Right up until she takes in the bemused expressions on the faces of all these people watching her meltdown.

"Well, looks like you're the one who should be doing the introductions, Chloe." Alexis is smirking, too, now.

And Max is no use, just staring dopily up at her.

Fuck it.

Chloe grabs Max and turns her to face the others. Then she slings an arm around her shoulders and glares defiantly around her.

"Alexis, meet Max Caulfield: former pirate, current photographer and long-lost best friend. And now we're going to go catch up...anywhere else. Later!"

A quick glance down and, ah, there's the infamous Caulfield blush in action. But in spite of a laughing protest of "Chloe, stop!", Max lets herself get dragged over to the window and some kind of privacy.

She's still smiling, too.

Goof.

"So...how'd you end up here?"

"Oh, the party? I, uh, won this competition. A photography thing. It was on display in San Francisco. My photo. Uh, lots of other people's too! Nicole-" Max gestures towards definitely-Nicole, who is peering at them over Alexis' shoulder. "-was at the show. We talked and she asked to see more of my photos...and, well, short version she's showing my work at her gallery, so, here I am."

Max is blushing again, flustered, rubbing her neck in an old nervous habit.

Chloe's not having any of that shit.

"Max! That's incredible! But you can't fob me off with the short version. C'mon, dude, you have to tell me everything!

She laughs. Still shy, but pleased. "Okay, but I want to hear about you first!" The smile fades and her tone wavers. "How...how have you been, Chloe?"

Chloe feels some of her giddiness slip away.

"Mostly...not that great, honestly."

Max sucks in a breath, but she just nods, smiles weakly. "Joyce told me a few things. I know it's been...hard."

She looks down, fiddles with the zip on her hoody. When she looks back up, Chloe's surprised by how determined she looks. How adult. "I'm sorry you had to deal with it alone."

Then she's just waiting, gazing patiently up at her.

Chloe sighs. Maybe she should be pissed at Max. Maybe she would be, if she hadn't spent a year more-or-less avoiding dealing with her after Max finally reached out. It's not like they're talking now for any reason other than dumb luck. Who knows how many years Chloe might have let slip away trying to find the right moment to reach back? Maybe she shouldn't judge Max for things years gone and unchangeable.

Besides. She's _missed_ the little nerd.

So she just asks, softly, "Why'd you wait so long, Max?"

Max shakes her head. "I don't know. Everything changed so quickly, with...William...and the move. I just...didn't know what to say, I guess. How to...be there for you. And the longer I left it, the worse it got. I never forgot you, Chloe, but..." Her eyes become distant and her arms creep up, hugging herself. "Sometimes it felt like the universe didn't want us to be together."

Which _sounds_ like bullshit. But watching Max shrinking into herself, Chloe feels chills down the back of her neck. She remembers Joyce, suddenly, telling her that she thought Max hadn't had it all easy.

She finds she has no desire to poke at old wounds right now.

So she puts her hand on Max's shoulder, squeezes. "Hey. I'm really glad you're here now."

To Chloe's relief, Max comes back to her, smiles. "Me, too. You've no idea." Max's smile becomes wistful. "Though I guess you've not exactly been alone. You've got Rachel, right? When is she getting here?"

"Uh...she isn't. We broke up. A couple of months back."

"What? Oh, man, I had no idea. Sorry, Chloe."

"It's okay. Well, no, it actually really sucks. But it's not like it's your fault."

"What happened? I mean, do you want to talk about it? It's cool if you don't..."

Chloe really doesn't want to talk about it. But her mouth is moving again, anyway. "I...think we wanted different things. I...she was the best thing that had happened to me in so long. I sort of let myself get lost in that. I assumed she'd just always know how to make me happy, but...maybe that wasn't the best foundation for a relationship? I don't know if that even makes sense."

Chloe's just staring into the distance, so she's a little surprised when Max pulls her into a brief hug. "I wish things had worked out for you. You deserve to be happy."

Chloe manages a small smile. "Thanks, Max."

They're quiet for a minute, a little awkward, but not uncomfortable.

Max breaks the silence. "So, what are you doing these days?"

"Ah, waitressing right now. Turns out getting kicked out of school isn't great for your career prospects."

Max nods slowly, opens her mouth. Chloe cuts her off, eager not to come off as a total loser.

"But, Alexis?"

Chloe's turn to wave towards their host, who catches Chloe's eye and offers a grin and thumbs-up when Max looks away.

Jesus.

"Well, she's a tattooist. She's kinda taken me under her wing. If I can level up my art skill, build up a decent portfolio, she says she'll apprentice me."

"Chloe, that's awesome!" Max is beaming, now. "That's _so_ perfect! Oh, you have to show me your portfolio!"

Chloe laughs. "Sure! I mean, not that there's much worth seeing yet. But, if you want to see it and you have time, before you go back to Seattle."

Fuck, Max is leaving again. In days, maybe hours. Fuck!

She turns away from Max, jams her fists into her jacket pockets.

Max touches her back. "Uh, Chloe?"

Chloe turns to face her, expecting concern or dismay. Instead, Max looks nervous.

"I have a couple of confessions to make. One, I think I spilled coke on your jacket when we hugged. Sorry."

Chloe realises that Max is still clutching her glass and that's it's noticeably emptier. She winces and starts pawing at the back of her jacket to see how bad the damage is.

"Confession two. I, uh, go to UCLA now. I live here. In LA."

Chloe freezes.

"What? A-are you serious?"

Max actually places her hand on her heart and solemnly says "100% cereal." Because, _nerd_

"Wha...how..?"

"I was going to tell you, eventually. But I'm still getting settled in myself. And I didn't want you to feel pressured into meeting up or anything. I know you needed...time..."

Max is shrinking into herself again. So Chloe shakes her head, laughs and grabs her shoulders. "Max, you're an idiot."

"I am?"

"I'm an idiot, too.

"You definitely are." Max is grinning again.

"Wait a minute! Maxine Caulfield! Have you been running around this city without a suitable chaperone? Well, that's not happening on my watch! Ryan and Vanessa must have been worried sick."

"Yes, I'm sure they'll be delighted I've been taken under the wing of Punk Rock Chloe the Tattooist."

"Oooh, good point. We have to get you inked up as soon possible."

They're both giggling now. It's easy again, everything's easier. The rest of the party fades out and its just the two of them, laughing and bullshitting like they've never been apart.

It's only when Alexis appears and presses a glass of something fizzing and alcoholic into their hands that Chloe realises that midnight is almost upon them. Alexis smiles warmly at them both. "I don't mean to intrude, but I have to make sure everyone's seeing in the New Year the right way." Then she winks at Chloe and leaves them alone again.

Max wrinkles her nose at the wine, and puts the glass on the windowsill next to her abandoned coke. Chloe smiles fondly. "Never change."

Max blushes a little. "Shut up! I just don't like drinking, okay?"

She's almost painfully cute.

Suddenly nervous again, Chloe gulps some wine. Then remembers she's supposed to be saving it for a toast, or something. Max seems lost in her thoughts again, so Chloe blurts out: "So...we should hang out sometime?"

Max smiles shyly. "Uh, all the time. I hope."

Chloe laughs, can't quite hide the strain in it. "We should maybe pace ourselves. I don't want you getting bored of me."

"Never." Max's voice is gentle, but full of conviction. "I'm here, Chloe. I'm not leaving you again."

Just for a moment Chloe remembers what it was like when she was a kid, buoyed up by Max's belief, wrapped in her kindness. She turns to the window, pretends to gaze out into the night. But really she's just not sure she can keep it together looking at Max right now. Not with the way she's looking back at her.

There's a part of Chloe that's warning her not to trust this moment. Not to trust Max. They've been apart for a lot of years. There's still so much they don't know about each other.

But as the last minutes of the year trickle away, Chloe just reaches out and finds Max's hand slipping into hers without hesitation.

There's a part of Chloe, getting bigger every second, that thinks maybe she won't have to let go again.

She looks away from the window and Max is smiling up at her, soft and warm and happy. Chloe's chest aches. It's a good ache, though.

It's midnight, and all around them people are cheering, hugging, singing. Soon Alexis and Andre and Nicole and whoever will be coming over to wish them well.

But right now it's just the two of them in the first few moments of the future.

"Hey, Chloe?" Max squeezes her hand. "Happy New Year."

And Chloe's laughing and squeezing back. " _Hella_ Happy New Year, Max!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this one. Sorry it's kinda two weeks late. 
> 
> If you have any criticisms or comments, please do leave 'em.
> 
> Thanks very much for reading!
> 
> And now I need to find an appropriate poem or song for an Easter themed story.
> 
> Just kidding.
> 
> Probably.


End file.
